


The Alternate Universe

by RatchetFangirls



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, McSpirk - Freeform, Multi, OT3, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Watching the Show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatchetFangirls/pseuds/RatchetFangirls
Summary: Spock Prime left much more to Spock than shown in Beyond. Among these is a recording of the adventures of his own five year mission in the other universe. The crew of the Enterprise watch these adventures while their ship is being rebuilt not only for entertainment but also to grow closer to one another. (Mcspirk begins pre-fic)





	The Alternate Universe

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing! Sorry if anyone is out of character. Also, I apologize about the accents. If you have read some of my other stories, you will know well enough that I simply cannot do them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock Prime left things of high sentimental value to Spock. ***MCSPIRK ROMANCE IS NOT THE MAIN FOCUS OF THIS FIC BUT STILL BIG IN IT, SO THEY ARE ALREADY TOGETHER SINCE I SUCK AT WRITING THAT STUFF****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing; sorry if anyone is out of character. This is my first time writing for this fandom, and I never can start fics well. It should get better later on.

James T. Kirk allowed himself a smile as he saw the crew of the Enterprise around him. It was his birthday; a day that he had come to hate over the many years of his existence. Despite this, he felt as though everything was all right now, and he knew who to thank.

Bones and he had spoken on this subject after the attack on Yorktown, and both of them had come to a consensus. It was no secret between the two of them that both of them had admired their Vulcan from afar for a very long time, but he had been with Nyota. However, he and Nyota had decided that it would probably be for the best if they were to stay separated.

Spock had said it was only logical for this to happen since he could not give her what she needed. He would not become sexually mature until his first Pon Farr (whatever the hell that was) and was therefore unable to satisfy her.

Additionally, both he and Bones had come into contact with Spock many times throughout the entire Altamid incident. Normally, Jim wouldn't have been so concerned over this, but Vulcans were touch telepaths. That meant that during those periods of contact, Spock could go into their heads.

Even though he was psi-null, he had felt something coming from Spock when he had lifted him into the aircraft during Yorktown. He had been desperate, terrified, and Jim could have sworn that he had felt something akin to love. The half-Vulcan had admitted that there was a bond between the three of them afterwards.

Needless to say, the three of them had gotten together shortly after.

And despite the fact that the Enterprise was destroyed, Jim knew that this leave of sorts was just what his crew needed. It had been a while since the last shore leave, and the fact that it was located on Yorktown was even better for them. Every single time he saw Sulu around he had his family with him.

And despite being happy with his crew, he felt at peace when the party was over and all that remained were him, Bones, and Spock. The three of them had moved into their shared room (Jim was boundlessly happy that they would share on the Enterprise as well), and Bones had made his claim in the bathroom for what seemed like a long shower (with actual water!!!).

Spock had begun to meditate soon after, and this left Jim kind of alone for a short while. However, he was perfectly happy staring at his new lover and ignoring all the paperwork the Admiralty wanted him to complete.

His eyes flicked briefly over to the heavily bandaged area on his Vulcan's abdomen, and he felt a brief surge of anger at Krall. There had been many casualties in the incident, both fatal and nonfatal. They had lost quite a few men, and from what Bones had described, he had almost lost his First Officer as well.

Jim pursed his lips. It was understandable that there would be a lot of things to meditate over.

He ignored all the things that needed his signature and instead pressed the icon that lead to perhaps the stupidest game ever invented, but he didn't really care at the time.

After what was probably at least an hour, Bones came back in, soaking wet and looking thoroughly pleased.

"Are the towels not sufficient in absorbing the water from your person?" Spock stood up from where he was meditating and raised an eyebrow.

"You know how long it has been since I've taken a non-sonic shower?" Bones placed his hands on his hips.

"You made use of such a shower one day, two hours-" the Vulcan was interrupted.

The doctor dramatically rolled his eyes. "Of course I showered as soon as I made sure that your green blood was going to stay in your body. Jesus, you weren't even awake for that!"

"Awareness does not necessitate consciousness."

Jim grinned as he watched the interaction as if it were a tennis match.

"Well, you wouldn't even be in this situation if your weird physiology didn't mess up the dermal generator!"

The eyebrow raised again. "This interaction is entirely illogical. There is no clear point or outcome."

Bones let his gaze soften. "Yeah, well, sometimes it's good to argue even with no logical reason." 

"I do not see any logic in that."

"Call it human." he flopped down on the bed.

Spock merely turned to face Jim. "Captain-"

"We're not even on the Enterprise right now, Spock." Jim reminded.

"Jim, my alternate self left behind some fascinating objects. I believe it would be right to show them to you." the Vulcan started.

The captain sat up. "Really? Like what?" he knew that Spock was sensitive about the other's death no matter how much the other denied it.

"He left behind several official Starfleet recordings from his universe pertaining to his own five year mission. According to him, they were used to instruct the next generation of officers in Starfleet." he calmly explained.

"And you want me to watch it?" Jim inquired.

"I believe it would be wise to have the alpha crew watch it. I have not seen it myself as of yet, but I believe it would hold valuable information."

Bones nodded. "He's right, Jim."

Jim looked briefly surprised by how he agreed immediately. "Well, okay. We can get them later. They're probably going to be hung over tomorrow though."

"I don't think Scotty or Chekov are able to be hung over." the doctor grumbled to himself.

And with that, the three of them went about getting ready for sleep, somewhat dreading what they would find on the holo.


End file.
